The Lamp is On at Two in the Morning
by Sarah Gail
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke share an intimate moment together. (SasuNaru)


**This is just a one-shot. This is on a different site, but I decided to bring it here, too.**

**I do NOT own the "Naruto" series. It, along with its characters, locations, etc., belong to Kishimoto Masashi, VIZ Media, and Shonen JUMP. I make no money from this writing, as it is purely fanmade.**

* * *

It was the weekend, and Sasuke had decided to come over on this wonderful Saturday-night-now-Sunday-morning. He had stayed over, and we had been up all night. It's February, and the cold air outside was brisk. So was the inside of my house. I didn't understand why Sasuke wanted to come over so much. He's rich. And, more importantly, his house is well-heated. At his house, I had to take off my jacket and even ask if the heat could be turned down every now and then. At my house, I could see my breath in my room. I had to wear mittens or gloves. I had to bundle up under the covers and hope that my own body heat would take care of rest.

My house isn't even insulated. There are three heaters, but the heat doesn't reach my room. It sucks being poor.

Still, Sasuke was here, battling the icy air that surrounded us with me. We sat on my bed, both in our jackets with our lower halves under two thick blankets, one red and the other orange. I pulled out the orange one every year for the winter. In the summer, since there was only one air-conditioner in my house, which was in the living room, I usually kicked off the red blanket and slept butt-naked, not even caring if my parents saw. I'd rather be hot than cold, though. I hate the cold. It digs through my skin and gnaws at my bones. Plus, I get pretty grouchy when it's cold, especially on school days. Can you blame me? Who wants to get up at six in the morning an stand outside at a bus stop for thirty minutes or more, and when it's twenty-five degrees? No one, that's who. Maybe a snowman, but not me. Last time I checked, my name was Naruto, not Frosty.

I sniffled and flexed my toes, frowning when one of them popped softly, then leaned back against the wall and yawned. Sasuke looked up at me but only for a brief moment. He then looked back down and continued to sketch out my face on paper. He mumbled something about telling me to be still, but I wasn't listening. It was almost two in the morning. I'm cold, grumpy, and sleepy. Sasuke was working on his "masterpiece." He needed something good done so he could send it in to some Fancy Art School. I don't know why. Why doesn't he just get his dad to pay the big people there to let him in? Sasuke is an amazing artist, but he's also filthy rich. Did I already mention that?

I sneeze. Sasuke growls in irritation and leans back far enough to straighten his back out but not so far as to fall back off of the bed. He stares at me for a full thirty seconds, then groans.

Sasuke: "Why can't you be still?"

Me: Shrugs.

He rolls his eyes. Real big, long roll. Roll that says, "Fuck it. I don't give a shit anymore." I am right. He sets his things on the cold wooden floor and hunches back over, yanking the blankets up to his shoulders. I imitate him, turning my head and staring at the lamp on my desk. It was the only source of light in my room at the moment. Mom was sleeping on the couch in the living room, where the heater was. Dad was in the bedroom asleep, wearing probably three sweaters and two pairs of sweatpants. The house was quiet. Too quiet. We could hear the wind whisper against my window, cars vrooming by the house on the street, little mice in the basement scampering across the floor.

Sasuke shifted and ducked under the covers. I watched him work his way up the bed, a big lump under the blanket squirming forward, and then he poked only his head out from under the covers, now beside me. He let it rest on my pillow, eyes closed. I examine the mess on my floor; clothes and movie cases, a few bowls and some containers of Play-Doh from when I was working on a project for school. Sasuke's room was so clean. He must think this place is the city dump. I feel stupid, suddenly, and pull the covers over my head. I then fall back and lay down beside him. He blinks.

Sasuke: "What's wrong?"

Me: "I don't know."

Sasuke: Pauses. Thinks, then speaks. "You've been real gloomy lately."

Me: "I guess."

Sasuke: "Talk to me about it. Dobe."

He smirks. I can feel it. He always calls me that. Always has. But, lately, he only calls me that when he is serious. So, even though he is smirking, I know he is genuinely concerned about me. I smile inwardly at this, and I turn on my side to face him. He looks at me intently, waiting. I sigh.

Me: "I might be moving next month."

Sasuke: "Nn. Why?"

Me: "Dad is having a hard time paying for this place. The landowner keeps raising the rent. He found some place in the town over. Says it's cheaper, and since his friend owns the property, the rent will be lower and he's even willing to pay some of the bills for us."

Sasuke: "Sounds great. Better than living in this icebox."

Me: "Yeah. But, I don't wanna leave Konoha..."

He makes a breathless sound and shifts a bit to get comfortable. He understands, but wants me to see how much better this will be for me. I already know, but I've got too many friends here, Sasuke included. I was born here. Raised here. I learned how to ride a bike here. I lost my first tooth here. On the door frame was my height from ages three to twelve. On the wall were drawings of creepy little things, like spiders and bloodied hand prints and monkeys spearing pigs with sporks. This was home. Sasuke shook his head.

Sasuke: "I don't really like the idea of you leaving, either. It'll be too quiet here."

I can't believe he just said that, but it makes me smile. He smiles, too. The lamp adds a soft glow to his face. He looks warmer and so inviting and I want to hug him and get closer to him so I do. He seems shocked at first, but sighs and allows me to get closer. I feel his hand pat my back and it comforts me. That hand stopped patting and switched to rubbing in circles. I crack my eyes open and stare at the left side of his chest. That hand moves lower and lower and lower, and before I know it, it's on my ass. I jerk back.

He looks at me seriously and I am not sure how to react because the scene was already pretty gay and I feel stupid for just now realizing that. Still, he was calm, staring at me with lidded and tired eyes that told me to just stay calm, and that nothing was wrong about this. I trusted those eyes, and I laid back down. He seemed to be happy about that, and he pulled me closer. His hand was still on my butt, but the other moved up and rested on the back of my neck. Long fingers pulled away some of the strands of my hair, and warm lips were pressed to my neck. I squinted, cheeks heating up and oh that felt good real good that tongue of his. It tickled and it was nice and it was warm and suddenly I wasn't so cold anymore.

I felt the hand that was on my butt slide under my pajamas. It was cold against my skin, but it was warmed almost instantly. His palm rubbed the flesh there thoughtfully, and it was kind of turning me on. The lips on my neck left and moved a bit lower, latching onto my collar bone. He sucked and it felt so good. My eyes fluttered to a close.

I am not sure how, but we had both gotten naked at some point, and I was on my back and he was on top. His body was flush against mine, and it was so warm, better than both of the blankets that covered us. He was propped up on his elbows so he didn't completely crush me. His hands were on either side of my head, fingers tangled in my hair. My hands were on his lower back, an my legs were bent at the knee and holding him in place. He started to grind and ah.. ah.. Getting a little sticky down there.

He moaned a little, and that only turned me on more. He sat up a bit and looked over me, dark eyes taking in every inch of me that was exposed. Which was, well, everything. I closed my eyes for a bit, and he leaned down again and kissed my ear. I smiled and chuckled. It tickled. He smiled, too, an whispered.

Sasuke: "I've liked you since elementary school."

Me:

Sasuke: "I don't want you to move."

Me:

Sasuke: "I'll kidnap you, dobe, and I'll make you live with me."

Me: "You wouldn't have to make me."

He kissed my ear again, then my lips, and I kissed back. He tasted really nice, and he must have thought the same of me, because he was practically sucking up my mouth, but it felt good. Nice and wet, but meaningful and passionate. Sexy. His hands moved and he sat back up again on his knees. Those hand grabbed the back of my knees, and he lifted my legs up high and set them on his shoulders. His right hand moved down to my rear and I felt his finger prod at my hole. I twitched.

Oh, right. We're both guys, but it looks like I'm the girl, here.

He must have noticed the recognition register on my face, because he smirked and sent the tip of his finger inside of me, dry. I made a face, but accepted it and moaned softly. It felt kind of nice the further he sent it in, and by the third finger, I was wanting more. I whimpered, trying to actually vocalize this, and he seemed to understand. He removed those fingers, leaving me whimpering, and lifted that hand to his mouth. I heard him spit, and a few seconds later, something much bigger was making its way inside of me. I looked down with wide and curious eyes. He trembled just a bit, and slowly inched his way inside of me.

It hurt. Stung. But I kind of liked it. My heart was pounding in my ears, and my eyes were tearing up. He was muttering soft apologies to me, but they were not needed. I liked it. Enjoyed it. I loved the mere thought that Sasuke and I were actually having sex. Almost as if I had always wanted it, but never realized it. Yeah.

I think I love him.

It's OK, it's OK I thought as he apologized more. He finally stopped and moved a bit faster, and it felt so good. I spread my legs to get even more and he knew I wanted more because he gave me more and more and more and I was loving every second of it. My legs were off of his shoulders but still bent at the knee, bobbing each time he moved inside and out of me. One of my hands were resting beside my head while the other gripped his arm for some sort of unknown support. He leaned forward and thrusted even harder and faster. So good.

It didn't take much longer. He had hit a spot inside of me that sent waves and waves of pleasure all over me. I was engulfed in the hot sensation of sex, and it was amazing. No wonder there were addicts to this stuff. I might be visiting Sasuke a lot more.

I clamped around him, pulling him in and gasping. I came, hard. I moaned, but quietly. If mom or dad heard, it would be kind of awkward. Sasuke came, then, too. It was strange, at first, feeling his cum fill me up, but I liked it. We twitched and shook and trembled as we rode out our orgasms. I panted and he panted and he moaned and he fell beside me. I watched him for a minute, then moved closer to him. He chuckled breathlessly and wrapped an arm around me.

Sasuke: "At least it isn't cold in here, anymore."

Me: "I love you."

Sasuke: Seems confused at first, then smiles. "Yeah.

"I love you, too, dobe."


End file.
